la pluma mecanica
by BloddyDemon
Summary: SECUELA DE HISTORIAS CRUELES 1 cuando nico es secuestrado por un grupo de aves criminales de Río estos le harán una oferta que no podrá rechazar...


_LA PLUMA MECANICA_

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Nico había asesinado a Perla, Blu estaba destrozado, al igual que sus hijos, y eso, de alguna forma , a Nico le parecía placentero, todo parecía ir bien para el canario.

Esa noche le tocaba cerrar a él el local y a las dos de la mañana dio por terminado el horario del club. Cerró, y se marchó andando a casa, la verdad, no le apetecía volver a casa con las manos vacías, así que se marchó en busca de una nueva victima.

Sobrevoló el callejón donde asesino a Perla cuando vio que un ave rondaba por ahí, con suerte sería un ave pequeña, aunque le había parecido ver una cola de plumas bastante largas, probablemente de un guacamayo. Pero le daba igual, necesitaba dirigió al callejón, pero fue sorprendido por detrás siendo atrapado en el saco.

Nico había notado como el saco se había elevado durante minutos y se había posado en el suelo tiempo después, fue entonces cuando logró salir. Vio ante él un gran halcón peregrino tuerto del ojo derecho con una cicatriz en él; una corneja negra como la noche de ojos violetas y unas plumas largas como flequillo a su derecha; una gaviota blanca con ojos dorados, con el pico anaranjado, en el cual faltaba un trozo triangular en la parte superior- ¡SOLTADME!No sabéis con quien os estáis metiendo – amenazó el canario – En realidad sí lo sabemos, es por eso que estas aquí- dijo el halcón acercándose a él – Permíteme que me presente, soy Kramer- Nico reconoció ese nombre, ese halcón era famoso por tener una banda de delincuencia en Río de Janeiro, una de las más bandas de ultra violencia más sanguinarias de la comarca- Te vimos matando a la guacamaya azul- esas palabras le helaron la sangre al canario- Tranquilo, no se lo diremos a nadie, lo que queremos es que te unas a nosotros- ¿¡QUE!?- GRITÓ el canario- ¿ que consigo yo con eso?- seguir vivo, poder hacer lo que quieras y conseguirlo todo, sin ninguna consecuencia- Negoció se miraron, Nico, veía en los ojos de Kramer un futuro de placer a cambio del temor de otra aves, y Kramer, veía a un asesino; una máquina biológica de matar a la que adiestrar para crear el asesino perfecto- ¿qué me dices? - Nico sonrió-¿cuando empiezo?- ahora mismo- Kramer hizo una señal a la corneja y esta le liberó.- Como miembro deberás venir ahora para tú ritual de iniciación. Síguenos.-El grupo de aves guió a Nico por las lejanías de estaba muy extrañado y su curiosidad podía más que su miedo- ¿que queréis que haga exactamente en vuestra mafia?- Verás, principalmente, queremos a alguien de tu mentalidad para que haga cualquier tipo de tarea digamos...- dijo este buscando el adjetivo más apropiado-...mmm... perturbadora, quiero decir, torturas, asesinatos, espionaje en especial, ya que tu sería el de menor tamaño, pudiendo esconderte fácilmente. Además, conseguirías privilegios especiales _ ¿qué clase de privilegios?- cuestionó Nico intrigado- Sal Nina,- pidió Kramer. En segundos, una hermosa canaria dorada, de ojos azules; con un pomposo flequillo ondulado delante de su cara y un abultado pecho salió de un arbusto. Tenía algo que parecía imitar unas medias de rejilla en sus patas y mechas californianas azules en su cola_ Hola Nina, te presento ha Nico, un nuevo miembro que queremos integrar.¿Te importa mostrarle los beneficios de nuestra, especial sociedad?...-La canaria tornó los ojos coquetamente a Nico y lo agarró de la cintura, mientras lo besaba, y de ahí a lamerle el cuello y después alejarse de nuevo- Ella es Nina- explicó Kramer.- La liberamos de un laboratorio de química donde hacían pruebas con animales, y ahora vive en este club, en un local abandonado donde quedamos para planear nuestros ataques, creo que ya me has entendido¿me equivocó?-Nico asintió con la cabeza.- te apetecía matar a un ave, si mal no recuerdo.-Nico volvió a asentir. Hizo una seña a Tami, la corneja y a la gaviota, Alex, y ambos lo dejaron solo- ven para divertirte un poco, después de todo, hay que celebrar que te has unido- El grupo de delincuentes echó a volar de nuevo hacia Río, para una noche de diversión.

-Esperad aquí chicos, quiero hacer una cosa- pidió Nico- Disfrutad del espectáculo.- los delincuentes se miraron confundidos, ero si Nico hiciese algo, no se lo iban a perder.

Nico susurró algo a Alex, y este le dio unas cuchillas, similares a las que se ponen a los gallos en las peleas mexicanas y Nico se las puso. Seguidamente, Nico voló hacia el callejón donde habían ocurrido los últimos sucesos donde se había citado con Blu para hablar con él.- ¿nico?- Hola, Blu, quería hablar contigo, se algo sobre el asesinato de Perla- ¿en serio?¿qué?- Sé quien es el asesino.- Blu abrió mucho los ojos y rogó que Nico se lo desvelara- el asesino que mató a tu novia...FUÍ YO.-¿ tú? Es imposible, te fuiste después de ella- ¿por qué te crees que lo hice?- Blu miró con odio a Nico, se abalanzó contra Nico, pero este alzó sus atas, las cuales tenían las cuchillas y se las clavó en el estómago. Escuchó a sus otros amigos buscando a Blu, no podía enfrentarse a todos a la vez, se marchó, dejando a Blu malherido en el suelo.

Pedro y Rafael encontraron a su amigo en el suelo con un pequeño charco de sangre bajo él.

Habían pasado unas horas desde aquel suceso. En la clínica veterinaria, Blu despertaba apoyado en una mesa-¿d...dónde estoy?- preguntó- ¿estas bien Blu?¿qué ha pasado?- Blu vio con claridad, estaba en la clínica de Tulio, apoyado en una toalla gris y con unas vendas en el cuello, le dolía mucho- eso nos gustaría saber- respondió Rafael- Te encontramos tirado en el suelo del callejón de al lado del final de la calle inconsciente sobre un charco de sangre.-¿sangre?- Blu empezó a recordar-¿qué te ocurrió?- NICO, fue Nico quien me atacó- ¡QUÉ!- se ha hecho miembro de la pluma mecánica, y me confesó haber matado a Perla- los dos amigos callaron al oír ese comentario. Pero los tres asumieron que le los miembros del grupo de la ultraviolencia le habían obligado a hacerlo, y empezaron a trazar un plan para recuperar a su amigo...

Pedro y Rafael se habían adentrado en la selva en busca del único pájaro que creían que podía ayudarles-¿seguro que sobrevive aquí en la selva?- Seguro, vi rondando a Nigel por aquí hace unas semanas, solo espero que quiera ayudarnos.- Ambas aves llegaron hasta un claro iluminado por el fuego de una pequeña hoguera, donde se encontraba la cacatúa, mirando al fuego con un rostro de odio- ¡NIGEL!- grito el tucán- Vaya, que agradable sorpresa.- dijo él con sarcasmo- Te seré claro, no venimos a luchar no nos importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, pero necesitamos tu ayuda- ¿para?- Un amigo nuestro, Nico, se ha unido al grupo de ultra-violencia el Río, necesitamos tu ayuda para sacarlo-¿ y que consigo a cambio?- Te permitiremos torturar a los que le han hecho daño a nuestro amigo- No me interesa, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que ayudar a unas aves inútiles- se dio la vuelta, y se calentó al fuego- Se acabó Pedro, dijo Rafael, - no podemos enfrentarnos a la pluma mecánica solos- ante aquel nombre, nigel se dió la vuelta- ¿la pluma mecánica?¿el grupo de ultra-violencia de rio?- ambos asintieron- os ayudare, pero debéis dejarme actuar solo, tengo una deuda endiente que por fin podré saldar...

Mientras en las calles de Rio la pluma mecánica se estaba acercando sigilosamente a la ventana de una mansión humana.- ¿qué hacemos aquí?.- preguntó Nico- En esa mansión vive uno de los aristócratas más famosos de Brasil, y es un gran aficionado a la ornitología...- explicó Kramer y susurrándole al oído le dijo- como recompensa, te diré que tiene una hermosa hembra de canario en una jaula en el piso superior.- ¿ cómo entramos?- preguntó el canario- para esto te necesitamos. La mujer que vive con su esposo escribe siempre en el piso superior en su ordenador , ella es una gran protectora de animales extrema, si te haces el enfermo dejará la ventana abierta para que entres... ¿ entiendes por donde voy?...- Nico asintió y alzó en vuelo.

Nico se posó en el alfeizar de la ventana y se desaliñó un poco para parecer un pobre desgraciado. Picoteó un poco el cristal, la muchacha levantó la mirada del ordenador y se fijó en ese animal- Oh, pobrecito, - dijo apenada la mujer y abriendo la ventana. Nico se adentró en la sala y se posó en las palmas de las manos de la chica.- te dejaré junto a mi mascota Aleshka, voy a traerte algo de comer.- la señora abrió la puerta de la jaula y dejó a Nico allí. Este se acercó a la canaria de exótico nombre y ella le habló- hola, ¿ qué te ha pasado?- Nico se rió malvadamente- a mí nada, pero a tí te va a ocurrir algo muy feo...- la canaria se asustó ; Nico la empujó contra los barrotes de la jaula y la agarró de la patas, abrió la puerta con el pico y posó bruscamente a Aleshka en la mesa golpeándola la cabeza.- ¡SUELTAME!- gritó asustada. Nico la garró se las alas y las patas y la metió la lengua hasta la garganta. La apretó, las patas la crujían por la fuerza que Nico empleaba, causándole un gran dolor. Sus alas recorrieron el cuerpo de la hembra hasta su cintura, la garró la dio la vuelta e introdujo su masculinidad en la entrada trasera de la hembra, produciéndola un intenso dolor interno, tanto físico como psicológico. Al terminar recordó su misión, abrió la ventana permitiendo entrar a sus compañeros criminales en la habitación. Quienes enseguida empezaron a torturar a la hembra provocando que gritase muy alto. Eso alertó a dos halcones que estaban en el piso inferior los cuales, se preocupaban mucho por Aleshka. Subieron encontrándose con el escenario del crimen. Sin dudarlo, se lanzaron contra los intrusos para defender a la hembra, Nico no consiguió huir y acabo siendo lanzado por la ventana hasta el suelo...

Más tarde Nico despertaba en la clínica de Tulio junto a sus amigos.- Blu, ¿ qué ocurre?- dijo mirando a su amigo- Nico lo sabemos todo- ésto lo asustó – te secuestraron y te forzaron a unirte a la ultra violencia, vamos a acabar con esto, todo volverá a ser como antes...- Durante una semana, Nico recibió un agresivo tratamiento de electrochoque cerebral, en el que le obligaba psicológica mente a relacionar la violencia con las desagradables sensaciones de cualquier estimulo ( en especial nauseas), debido a dejarle los ojos abiertos con unos complejos artefactos y atándole a una cama de fuerza, que acabaron por devolverlo a un estado mental tranquilo...

( 2 SEMANAS DESPUES...)

Era la experimentación final para ver si Nico había terminado su brote psicótico de ira y violencia, y para asegurase de que volvería a ser el mismo.

Mandaron a Nico una sala con una compuerta y tras unos especiales contactos encontraron a Nina, a quien mandaron entrar a la sala.

Se posicionó frente a Nico, y este, quien se encontraba tumbado debido al dolor de las terapias de electrochoque que había tenido recientemente. Nico miró hacia arriba, lo que le llamó la atención, fueron los enormes pechos de la hembra, genética-mente manipulados. Su primer impulso fue tocarlos, pero al primer intento sintió unas horribles nauseas que lo debilitaron, tirándolo al suelo de nuevo.

Había sido un poco cruel, pero el tratamiento funcionó, Nico volvía a ser el de siempre.


End file.
